


The Girl in Chains

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an overlooked horcrux gains a life and human body of his own he takes the Wizarding World unawares. After a long war he agrees to spare them in return for two things, unchallenged rule of Wizarding Britain and the Savior's only daughter as his slave and Dark Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl in Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the Smut University Challenge, story prompt is the summary, this chapters prompts are dominance and nipple tassels.

He was sitting in a chair, a finger tapping impatiently along the wood as he waited for the reply already knowing what it would be. They would surrender of course, give him what he asked for. After the first two wars there wasn't enough people to oppose him, especially not when he had lured the great Harry Potter out to the catacombs where he had been hidden in as a horcrux. One that had remained, shall we say, inactive until Voldemort was dead.

With that death he had been given life, knew of his former's mistakes and would not repeat them. Instead of all out war he had gone around secretly, pulling wizards and witches under his control. No one in his army had their own minds anymore, all had been imperiused. He wouldn't tolerate disobediance after learning about a spy being in his ranks, along with the numerous wizards and witches who had proved incompetent.

His gaze flickered to the open window as he sensed an owl pass through a ward miles out from the mansion he now occupied. The previous occupants, the Malfoys, were now dead. Their blood decorating the stone walls, splattered over paintings of their ancestors. The place reeked of death, just how he liked it.

He smirked remembering how the last time he had checked in on Potter in the catacombs the thick air had been laced with fear, loss of hope. That was thanks to the Dementors he had trapped down in there with the-boy-who-lived, that was a couple years ago now. He hadn't heard of anything from the Dementor guards or any news on Potter being spotted in France. It was obvious to him that Potter was dead, though some people out there thought otherwise.

How they could think that with him sitting here just as the owl entered through the window was ludicrous to him. Praying that their savior was alive was more like it. Hoping he was alive.

Reaching out a hand he took the letter from the owl's leg, setting it aside on the table next to him as he leaned back and simply waited for the girl to be delivered to him. Potter's little girl. She would be his within the hour. A prize from the war.

**/ / /**

Her stomach twisted the moment she felt solid ground beneath her feet again. Lily started to sink to the ground when she felt her arm wrenched behind her back and she cried out as pain shot up her shoulder. "Get up." Another Ministry official grabbed her other arm to force her to her feet before she had a chance to push up from the ground herself.

Glancing around she realized she was being tugged through a long hallway, doors scattered along them, though her eyes stayed on the one directly at the end, the larger door that kept getting closer. She couldn't tear her gaze from it, knowing that was where she was going. Ever since these men came into the base just outside of Godric's Hollow and apparated with her. They shouldn't have known about the base's location. Someone must have ratted her out.

"Hurry it up, only a few minutes left." She wanted to ask, till what? Instead she kept her mouth shut having been convinced they didn't work with the Order the moment they had blasted the door down. She hadn't been offered a single word of explanation just saw a look of relief pass over their faces before being grabbed. This was the most she had heard them speak since then.

The third and last official in the group hurried toward the door not even bothering to use the knocker and simply opened it up. "Here she is."

Her eyes widened when she saw Tom Riddle seated in a chair right across from the door, her blood running cold when her gaze met his, sending a shiver down her spine. Her skin only warmed when he looked toward the officials dragging her along. "A full minute early, you must be very proud of yourselves." His tone was sarcastic and hearing him speak made her want to run back down the hall. She would have if the Ministry officials weren't holding onto her so tightly.

"She was hiding-"

"I do not want your excuses. I want you to leave." Immediately she felt her arms released and heard a set of footsteps hurrying away, the loud slam of a door just seconds after. "You." her head snapped up after having fallen forward on her hands and knees without anyone keeping her up in an awkward position. "Lily Luna Potter, get up." She bit at her lip, staring at the man she knew had murdered her father. After another second she pushed herself up from the ground. She would rather face him standing than be close to sprawling out on the floor. "Good. Now, _strip_."

She blinked, shock running through her. "W-what?" Even to her own ears she sounded baffled by the request. If anything she would have expected him to throw a killing curse at her then gloat about how he had killed her to her family. Not to... expose herself infront of him.

"Did you not hear me?"

His voice seemed to cut through the air like butter, slicing deep in one stroke. Swallowing down her fear that came when he spoke she answered, "I heard you. Wh-"

"Then do it. My patience has worn thin already, and you do not want to make me angry." His eyes had flashed red for a moment, the only thing that stopped her from immediately shouting at him in response.

Instead her feet edged backwards, only to still when his gaze flickered to them. With a sigh she moved her arms out from the sleeves of her robe before pushing it back and off her shoulders to hit the ground softly behind her. Moving her hand to the blouse she wore underneath she began unbuttoning it only attempting to ask her question again once she had begun doing as he had asked. Commanded actually, not much of a difference between the two with him as far as she could tell. "Since when was the entire Ministry on your side?"

"The war is over." It was such a simple statement, as if it explained everything. In a way it did, just without details she would have found important. She glanced up to see he was getting up from his chair and approaching her. For a moment her fingers stilled on the last few buttons then she looked down to the blouse again, moving her fingers as quickly as she could as his foot steps grew louder in her ears. "Too slow." She could just see his fingers curl on the edges of her shirt, batting her own away before tearing through the fabric.

"Hey!" she shouted in protest as his hand moved to tear the rest of the blouse in strips that he then pulled off her body. There was a snap when the clasps from her bra broke, the straps moved down the length of her arms to be deposited on the floor. Lily quickly raised her arms to cover herself as she glared at him. "We were at war this morning and now you're trying to get me naked? You mind filling me in?"

He fixed her with a steady gaze. "We are not at war now because the war is over. Perhaps I should have your ears cleaned out so that you can hear properly." Her lip curled and she was about to shout at him in frustration when he continued. "I rule wizarding Britain and you are my slave, a peace offering." There was a sudden glint in his eye and she felt his fingers clasp around both her wrists. "And no, I would not mind _filling you in_."

She jerked back, feet tripping over eachother. Lily was surprised a second later when two things happened: she landed on a hard wood chair that must have been conjured, and Tom let go of her wrists. Instinctively her hands grabbed at the arm rests only to feel a sharp burn as rope curled around them, keeping her arms in place. The same had happened to her legs, now strapped to the wood posts of the chair so they were slightly parted. She was breathing heavily, panic fluttering in her chest.

The feeling only increased when he leaned towards her, both hands reaching out to pinch at her exposed nipples. A whimper slid past her lips though she kept her gaze on him in a hard glare, trying not to let him know how much being in this situation scared her. She only stiffened when she felt the pad of his thumbs pressing down on the sensitive skin now, fingers lying splaid out along her sides. His eyes moved from her breasts to look at hers. "I can feel your heartbeat." She sucked in a breath, feeling her heart thud even louder at his words.

His fingers ran along her sides, thumbs moving slowly in a circular motion over her nipples while pressing down. "You have nice skin, I think I will enjoy having you around." She jumped slightly in her seat when his thumbs had suddenly moved to press the nail along her flesh and slice down. Lily clentched her teeth to stop another whimper from coming up her throat. "First though, I have some last meetings to attend to." She waited for him to move away, actually go to these meetings but his gaze was still on her. "Pick a color."

"What?" she couldn't stop the word from coming out and she could see his eyes flash red again.

"Pick. A. Color." Her muscles tightened, wanting to slap him as he spoke slowly as if to a child. She wasn't a bloody child.

"Emerald." She snapped back in the same tone he had just used.

A smirk turned his lips up as if amused by the word. She felt a sudden sort-of preassure on her chest and her eyes moved down to see what looked like leaves but felt like silk covering her nipples. Strands of silver coming out from the center right ontop of the skin. His fingers had moved down and away from her sensitive flesh now. She watched as his fingers curled around the silver strands and realizing what he was about to do she bit down on her lip. Even so a small yelp came from her when he yanked on them, hard.

"I will be back in a few hours. In the meantime you are not going to move, got it?" He tugged on the strands again and she gasped, only managing to nod her head in response. It's not like she had much choice anyways, being tied to the chair, unable to reach her wand that lay somewhere in her discarded robe. Tom smirked at her before turning and walking from the room.


End file.
